


Let's save each other

by JadeEmerald



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self Confidence Issues, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: The end of the world has been avoided for now, but if they wanted to keep it that way they had to fix things with Vanya.  Can they heal someone as broken as she is? Maybe all she needs is to truly see she was never really that alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Some human who suggested this.  
> I hope this is at least somewhat what you were looking for and hope you enjoy if I'm off base on it let me know I can always try again :) also gonna make it multiple chapters which may be short but hopefully fun to read still so stay tuned as I work on it. I have a ton of other stories to work on as well that I will get to asap.

Vanya remembered everything. Every feeling. Every word. Every action. She remembered. What she didn't remember however, was how she ended up back home in her bed, her not destroyed bed. She sat up and was hit with one of the worst headaches she's ever experienced and fell back on her pillow she jumped a little when she felt a hand touch her she was so lost in thought she didn't even notice someone was in the room with her and she looked to see Allison, uninjured Allison. Who offered her a small smile though her eyes were filled with concern. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Allison knew it was a stupid thing to ask but she asked anyways. Vanya just stared at her then reached out and gently placed a finger against Allison's throat. 

"How? How did you... " 

She trailed off. Looking at Allison with confusion she knew she didn't have to finish the question to be understood. Allison took Vanya's hand in hers. 

"Five took us back in time. So we don't have to talk about that, it never happened."

Vanya ripped her hand away from Allison's 

"Of course it happened! Allison I almost killed you, I almost killed everyone! How can we just not talk about that?"

"You were scared Vanya. I can't imagine how scary all of this has been for you. I know you didn't mean any of it and I am not letting you feel guilty. "

Vanya shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be this forgiving, no one could. Half her siblings hated her over a damn book there was no way they'd let her get away with everything she's done. 

" Allison, get out. "

Allison looked shocked and shook her head. 

"No way, I am not leaving you alone right now. Not happening. "

"Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!"

Allison didn't budge. Vanya stopped screaming and look at her sister. She saw no hatred, no judgement, just concern and love. Vanya couldn't believe it. After everything that she had done Allison still loved her, still cared about her. This was too much, she broke into tears. Allison wrapped her arms around her in a hug and Vanya was pretty sure she was crying too. They stayed that way a while until Vanya fell asleep. Allison left her to rest and talk to the others. She found Five and Klaus in the kitchen and sat with them. Five spoke first. 

"So is she awake?"

"She was, we talked some she's resting again now. "

Five nodded and went back to making a sandwich. Klaus looked like he had something on his mind which apparently he did as he started talking. 

" So what is it we do now? This all can't be easy on Vanya and we have to figure out a way to make sure she doesn't lose herself again right?"

"She won't."

"But she might."

" And you you might go back on drugs. Diego and Luther might kill each other with how often they fight. Five might end up stuck in another time again. We need to stop thinking what ifs and start thinking how to help our sister."

Klaus went silent and nodded while Five spoke up again. 

" This isn't going to be easy you know. We need to get everyone on the same page and make sure we really get through to Vanya, this might be our only chance of truly saving the world for good so we can't screw this up."

Allison knew he was right, though she cared less about saving the world and more about saving her sister. She was going to make sure no matter what Vanya made it out of all this feeling better and not worse. Luther and Diego walked in arguing like usual though once they sat down to come up with a plan they seemed to calm down at least a little. Allison sighed. This was going to be along day. She just hoped whatever they came up with would work. Before they turned in for bed they had a thought on what to do first. They all had to talk to Vanya. Help her see how they cared for her. Allison had already talked to her some and either Klaus or Five would go next. Please let this help was Allison's last thought before sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya woke to a sweet smell to see a cupcake placed in front of her. It was chocolate with rainbow frosting, chocolate drizzle, sprinkles, and a little ghost design and it screamed Klaus so much she couldn't help but smile then she turned to see Klaus smiling back. She ate the cupcake and they sat in silence until Klaus cleared his throat. 

"So, do you... Do You want to talk?"

No. That was her first thought but it was like she herself told Allison, how could they not talk about this? So she gave one short quick nod but didn't say anything. Klaus still took it as a good sign and decided he'd open the door for conversation. 

" You know when we were kids, dad would lock me in mausoleums for hours, sometimes days. I'd get so fucking scared and I couldn't find a way out even when I was home. There was a time before all the drugs and shit that I wanted to die, tried to die actually. I was ready to just let go if it meant I never had too see another ghost again, even if it meant I'd be one myself."

Vanya wasn't expecting that at all, Klaus was staring at the ground and she figured this was the first time he'd said all this out loud. She stayed silent waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"Dad saved me, not because he cared of course, the prick. He couldn't lose one of his super team hell if anything he drove me that far on purpose. Probably thought it'd strengthen my powers or some shit.. He could even of been right who knows."

Vanya wasn't sure what to say to all that, she wasn't prepared for all of that. She had been ready for the accusations and questions that she was sure she was going to face but this had caught her off hard. 

" The drugs were the only thing I found to drown out all the noise. Dad was pissed when he found out. Even tried hiding my stash from me but I always found it. I didn't think it mattered much if I was high all the time. No one else took me seriously anyway and it's not like talking to dead people was going to convince back robbers to give up a life a crime. No one cared what I did. I was invisible to them."

Vanya finally found her voice 

" Why are you telling me all this?"

" To let you know you're not the only one that feels like an outcast here. Everyone called me stoner or junkie but no one ever actually cared. Sure dad was an ass to all of us but it should have brought us closer not pushed us apart and I am so sorry that myself and everyone else failed to reach out to you. You're our sister Vanya, no matter what and we all should have included you in things better."

Vanya felt like crying again. How is it possible her siblings cared so much for her and yet she somehow ended up being the death of everything close to her? How could she be so blind? She felt suddenly short of breath. She wanted to run away, needed to get away from all these feelings but she knew she couldn't. Not yet anyways. If she left now then everything her family has done could be for nothing. She needed help and she knew it might as well try getting that here first. Klaus gave her a hug and started to leave when she stopped him. 

"I always worried about the drugs, I just didn't think you'd listen to me about it. But I still always cared."

Klaus smiled brightly before leaving and Vanya almost felt something close to happiness. 

It was getting late and no one else had come in to see her yet. She would have been upset if she hadn't been expecting it. The fact that any of them at all had even tried talking to her at all had been a surprise. She hadn't meant to go back to sleep yet and she wish she hadn't. She dreamt of a bright burning light and fire and screams. Dreamt of the dead bodies of her brothers and sister. She woke up crying. This isn't what she wanted, she was still the reason everyone was going to die and she knew it and she was so scared of herself. Maybe it would be better if she left. She could run and hide herself from the world and never hurt anyone. She had packed a few things and was just about to leave when she saw the last person she expected to try talking to her again after everything. Luther. He was there looking at her packed bag and tear stained face and he said nothing yet Vanya had a feeling she wasn't going to get anywhere until she had a real conversation about everything and she was just goin to have to suck it up and get it over with soon.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all gathered in the living area. Vanya sat between Allison and Five on the couch the others all had their own seats except Luther who chose to stand. Vanya wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now, there was still so much more to say and she didn't know if there really was a way to fix everything that needed fixing. But they were all here trying to figure it out, that's what was what was important. Luther cleared his throat and looked at her.

"First things first, Vanya, I owe you an apology..several actually. I should have talked to you about everything, I shouldn't have locked you up, I should have heard you out and included everyone in my decision on things. I am sorry."

Diego stood and spoke next.

"I never forgave you for your book and I should have. Nobody's perfect everyone fucks up all you did is tell the truth as you saw it and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I'm sorry for that."

Five turned more towards Vanya so he was looking her in the eyes.

"When I came back you were the first person I told about the end of the world. I said I trusted you and I knew you would listen to me and yet when it came down to it I blew you off. Made up a story about how I was wrong and didn't look back. If I had just followed through with my trust in you maybe things would of been different. Maybe we could of prevented it all. I thought I could do it all on my own, I was wrong and I am truly sorry."

Vanya broke down sobbing so hard she was almost screaming. Allison wrapped her arms around her until she calmed a little then Vanya stood and looked at everyone she took in a shaky breath before speaking.

" I don't understand. I don't deserve your apologies, or your acceptance. My whole life I felt like a nobody, like I was worth nothing at all and when I finally found out that isn't true I destroyed everyone I've ever cared for. I ruined everything. How can you forgive that?"

Allison stood and placed her hands on Vanya's shoulders.

" Your our sister Vanya. We love you. There's nothing you could ever do to change that, were family and that's for forever." 

Vanya felt her legs give out and she fell back onto the couch. Too much. Everything was too much and she didn't know how to handle it. Hey family truly did love her and she loved all of them but was that really going to enough? Maybe. Could they really risk that though? Maybe. 

"So how do we make sure I don't kill everyone again? Is this it? I'm scared guys. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

They were silent for a moment. Which worried Vanya slightly. They did have a plan right? Five was the one to speak up again.

" There were multiple variables to you losing control and most of us weren't much help either. But this time we know what happened and we're here for you. We can work on figuring your power we will help you through everything." 

"Hell yeah we will. I can't imagine if I didn't know about my powers then suddenly seen dead people I'd probably piss my pants."

Everyone looked at Klaus and he shrugged.

"It's true."

Vanya had never felt so loved. She agreed to working with them. If anything somehow went wrong they'd fix it they'd always be there for each other, she felt for the first time like she truly had a family and it was nice. Scary too, she still wasn't sure how to handle everything but she didn't have to worry about it on her own. Not anymore. Whatever came next might not be easy but they'd get through it all together because that's what family does. So Vanya laughed. For the first time in a long time she really laughed then everyone came in for a hug and laughed with her.


End file.
